OS Valentine's Day
by Pencilcase.03
Summary: OS DM/HG. Hermione déteste la Saint Valentin à cause de sa rupture avec Ron il y a deux ans. Elle n'attend plus grand chose de l'amour. Mais Ginny a des plans pour elle; et c'est avec Drago Malefoy que la Gryffondor passera la fête des amoureux.


Disclamer: tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

_« Le verbe aimer est difficile à conjuguer : son passé n'est pas simple, son présent n'est qu'indicatif, et son futur est toujours conditionnel. » -Jean Cocteau. _

- Mioooone, je mets la rouge ou la mauve ?

Hermione Granger reposa sa tasse de thé noir sur la table de sa cuisine, et soupira tout en se dirigeant vers la provenance du cri. Elle dépassa une salle de bain remplie de maquillage et de produits capillaires ainsi qu'un dressing grand ouvert. Enfin elle parvint à la chambre et poussa la porte.

- Alors ? Je trouve que la rouge est plus sexy mais je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un feu de signalisation. La mauve est un peu fade mais reste élégante… Tu crois qu'Harry préfère laquelle ?

Hermione soupira. Merlin qu'elle se haïssait d'avoir accepté que sa meilleure amie vienne se préparer chez elle le soir de la Saint Valentin.

- Mione, allez ! Je sais que tu détestes cette fête, mais fais un effort par pitié ! couina Ginny Weasley en secouant ses cheveux flamboyants.

- Ecoute Gin, même si tu t'habillais avec un sac poubelle Harry serait ravi, rétorqua la brune en étirant une de ses boucles.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Arrête de ronchonner ! Donne-moi juste un conseil !

Hermione, agacée par tant de frénésie, empoigna son portable et le balança dans les mains de la rousse.

- Lavande Brown, septième contact dans l'ordre alphabétique. Elle saura surement mieux te conseiller que moi.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle crut s'évanouir en voyant ce qui avait été il y a quelques heures, une salle de bain d'étudiante bien rangée. Elle attrapa au hasard un produit. « DIAUR. Mascara allongeant. Volume express. Cils décuplés ». « Pff, tout est bon pour vendre » se dit-elle, maussade. Elle se déshabilla entièrement, fit couler l'eau et s'installa dans sa baignoire. L'odeur de son huile d'amandes douces la relaxa instantanément.

Elle repensa à sa réaction. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se calmer. Ginny était sa meilleure amie, elle se devait d'être de bon conseil. Après tout, ça n'était pas de sa faute si elle abhorrait la Saint Valentin plus que tout. Non, c'était simplement la faute de Ronald.

A ce souvenir, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- _Je te jure : il ne va JAMAIS s'en remettre, Mione ! _

_Hermione rit tout en donnant une tape à Ginny. Sans faire exprès, elle heurta Luna, qui lui appliquait du blush. _

- _Doucement Mione, murmura la blonde, dans le vague. _

_Hermione se regarda dans la glace. Elle était rayonnante. Ron allait être tellement content ! _

- _Merci les filles, cette idée de Saint Valentin surprise a été l'une des meilleures que vous n'avez jamais eues. _

- _On sait, on sait. On est géniales ! s'exclama la jeune rousse tout en jetant un sort aux cheveux de sa meilleure amie. _

- _Tu vas rejoindre Harry après ? demanda Luna_

- _Ouiiiiiiiii, on va au restaurant. Et toi, Seamus vient te chercher ? _

- _Tout à l'heure, oui. _

_Une demi-heure et beaucoup de démêlant plus tard, Hermione s'admirait dans la glace. Ses amies l'avaient rendue magnifique. Elle toucha délicatement sa robe pourpre des doigts. Du satin. Elle s'admira encore un peu : ses cils étaient longs et noirs, son fard était discret mais pailleté. Ses lèvres charnues étaient ornées d'un gloss rouge et sa coiffure, un haut chignon tressé, était spectaculaire. Elle se retourna et sauta dans les bras de ses amies, toutes deux bien vêtues également. La robe orange de Luna mettait en valeur son corps menu, et celle bleu électrique de Ginny ne la rendait que plus pétillante de vie. _

- _Merci, merci mille fois les filles ! _

- _De rien ! allez, file princesse ! s'écrièrent-elles_

_Hermione chaussa ses escarpins argentés et transplana. Avant de partir, elle eut le temps de voir le regard bienveillant de ses amies. Si seulement elles avaient su… _

Des gouttes d'eau salée dévalaient les joues de la sorcière, se mêlant à l'eau mousseuse du bain. Hermione soupira pour la centième fois. Pourquoi Ronald avait-il tout gâché ? Ils semblaient si heureux ensemble… Elle avait tellement cru en lui, et en eux, qu'elle ne pouvait tourner la page. Leur relation s'était construite au fil des années, et 10 ans étaient trop importants pour être effacés. Plic, ploc…des larmes tombèrent lorsqu'elle se rappela tout ce qu'ils avaient accomplis ensemble. En première année, Ron avait tout d'abord hait la jeune sorcière, qu'il trouvait trop dédaigneuse et superficielle. Il l'avait même fait pleurer. En deuxième et troisième année, à force de se fréquenter, leur relation était devenue amicale. Il s'était beaucoup inquiété pour elle lorsque, à cause d'une fausse manipulation, elle s'était retrouvée transformée en chat après avoir bu du Polynectar. En quatrième année, le moment le plus significatif avait été le bal, et la jalousie de Ron lorsqu'elle avait dansé avec Victor Krum. Ca avait été au tour d'Hermione d'être verte de jalousie en sixième année, lorsque le roux et Lavande s'étaient mis en couple.

Lavande. Cette dinde, brune aux cheveux lisses. Aux yeux verts, à la peau hâlée. L'antithèse d'Hermione. C'était une commère, qui ne pensait qu'aux garçons, alors qu'Hermione révisait ses Aspics trois ans en avance elle était plus intéressée par les magazines que par les bouquins de cours, et n'allait à Pré-Au-Lard que pour le shopping, alors que le magasin préféré de la lionne était Fleury&Bott.

Les garçons préféraient-ils ce genre de filles ? Non, pas tous, mais Ron pour sûr. Par deux fois, il avait trahi Hermione pour se mettre en couple avec elle et fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche capable d'émettre peu de paroles cohérentes mais beaucoup de gloussements.

« Voilà, je deviens aigrie… »

- Mione ! Mione, je sais que tu es en train de te morfondre, alors ouvre !

Des coups répétés se firent entendre. Hermione sortit de sa baignoire, s'enroulant dans une serviette puis évacua toute l'eau à l'aide de sa baguette. Puis elle ouvrit la porte.

- Mione !

- Oui, Ginny ? demanda la concernée en arquant un sourcil, amusée.

- Je ne veux pas de conseils de la part d'une poule qui a ruiné la vie sentimentale de ma meilleure amie, et qui ne me parle que lorsqu'elle veut être invitée à des galas ! Je veux ton avis, Mione.

- Je-

- Laisse-moi finir ! s'écria la rousse. Je disais que j'ai besoin de ton avis, même si je sais que ça te fais du mal. Mais écoute, il faut vraiment que tu passes à autre chose ! Fais-toi belle, appelle un ami et sors ! Ne reste pas seule ce soir…

Hermione réfléchit. Ses deux dernières Saint Valentin n'avaient pas été très concluantes. Mais Ginny avait raison. Cela faisait deux ans aujourd'hui, et elle devait se détacher du passé, et de Ron. D'ailleurs, cela prouverait qu'elle pouvait l'oublier pour de bon.

- Bon, je vais y réfléchir…

- Non, non, non ! Tu vas le faire, déclara la rousse, les pommettes rougies.

En voyant la détermination de son amie, Hermione se dit qu'elle avait surement raison. Il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé, disait-on souvent. Et même si cela est dur, il faut se tourner vers le futur. Sur ces pensées philosophiques, elle acquiesça.

- D'accord, je me prépare. Mais il reste un détail à régler ? Avec qui vais-je sortir ? Je me vois mal tenir la chandelle entre toi et Harry. Ou encore moins le sachet du préservatif.

Ginny rougit comme une tomate bien mûre. Bien qu'elle ait 19 ans, elle était encore très gênée par ce genre de choses.

- Et bien… attends deux minutes je reviens !

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, traînant sa robe derrière elle. Hermione sourit doucement et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'un sort. Elle murmura une formule, et sa chevelure retomba sur ses épaules. Elle appliqua un produit contre les frisottis (il pleuvait beaucoup en Grande-Bretagne) et peigna ses boucles à présent parfaitement définies. Alors qu'elle reposait sa brosse, Ginny arriva.

- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle tenait dans sa main un téléphone portable. C'était Hermione qui avait converti tout l'Ordre à ce gadget électronique. Tous étaient désormais passionnés par les touches tactiles et trouvaient cette petite boite bien ingénieuse. La majorité de son entourage en possédait un désormais, et Fred et George, en parallèle avec leur boutique de farces et attrapes, avaient créée un réseau mobile fonctionnant chez les sorciers.

Ginny pianota un peu sur son iPhone dernier cri, offert par son richissime mari, puis montra l'écran à Hermione.

- Tu… n'es pas sérieuse Gin' ?

- Si ! Allez, relax ça va être génial, je te dis quand il répond ! Je retourne me vernir les ongles.

Elle sortit de la pièce, un sourire vicieux accroché aux lèvres. Hermione, quant à elle, ne souriait pas du tout. Ginny avait eu la magnifique idée qu'elle passe sa St Valentin avec quelqu'un. Soit, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée en somme. Mais ce quelqu'un devait-il absolument être Drago Malefoy ?

La brune se mordilla la lèvre en repensant au texto qu'avait envoyé son amie. « _Hermione recherche de la compagnie pour ce soir (elle s'est décidée à mettre sa tristesse au placard !). Comme je sais que tu es célibataire depuis peu (il était temps, ta Yumi laissait à désirer…) je me suis dit que tu serais surement dispo. Elle se prépare vite fait et te rejoins devant chez toi à 20H, ça te va ? » _

Ce message ne laissait pas vraiment le choix. Mais un Malefoy a toujours le choix. Il pouvait facilement dire non. Bizarrement, ça n'était pas le fait de se prendre un vent dans la figure qui inquiétait Hermione. C'était plutôt le fait qu'il dise oui.

Effectivement, juste avant la bataille finale, Blaise Zabinni et lui avaient rejoint l'Ordre. Au départ, peu avaient eu confiance en eux. Mais ils avaient rapidement trouvé leurs places. Et avaient beaucoup aidé lors de la guerre. Zabinni y avait laissé tous les os de sa jambe gauche. Il était désormais en fauteuil roulant. Heureusement, il avait Susan pour l'aider. Et l'aimer.

Très tôt, une forte rivalité s'était formée entre Hermione et celui qui avait été Le-roi-des-Serpentards. Ils se lançaient des piques, se cherchaient et bien sur, se trouvaient. Il se moquait d'elle, elle le critiquait. C'était un équilibre bizarre mais c'est comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient. Au fil du temps, leurs blagues avaient changés, et leurs disputes avaient cessé. Ils se cherchaient toujours, mais de manière plus vicieuse, plus…intime. Les blagues perverses du blond faisaient rire la brune, et les répliques cinglantes de celle-ci le faisaient sourire.

Plus d'une fois, une réplique du blond l'avait empêchée de dormir. Faisait-il exprès de dire des choses embarrassantes pour qu'elle se retourne dans son lit toute la nuit ?

Parfois, elle se demandait s'il ne faisait pas des blagues salaces dans l'unique but de la mettre dans son lit. Mais après 2 ans de fréquentation, et toujours pas de parties de jambes en l'air en vue, elle s'était dit qu'elle l'avait mal jugé.

- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas y aller comme ça ?

Ginny était revenue, les ongles parfaitement manucurés.

- Bien sur que non, je n'ai qu'une serviette sur moi, lança la Gryffondore

- Finalement, je crois que cette tenue est parfaitement appropriée !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors que la rousse riait.

- Bon allez, je vais m'occuper de toi, fit-elle en la tirant par le bras.

- Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même toute seule, grogna Hermione

Ginny ne répondit pas, mais la poussa sur le lit avant de lui lancer un soutif dans les bras.

- Dépêche-toi bon sang, il est en bas !

- Rooh ça va, il n'y a pas le feu, il peut bien attendre 30 secondes.

Alors qu'elle tentait de se retarder le plus possible, Ginny la poussa vers la sortie.

- Grouille ! Et bonne soirée !

Et elle claqua la porte.

- Mouais, bonne soirée, marmonna la brune.

Elle descendit les marches bien doucement, mais du accélérer le mouvement lorsqu'elle reçut un sms de Ginny qui lui disait que si elle n'était pas en bas dans une minute, sa collection de livres deviendrait un tas de cendres. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle était en bas et poussait la porte de l'immeuble.

- Saleté de chantage, grogna-t-elle

- Ah non Granger ! Personne n'a besoin d'utiliser le chantage pour sortir avec moi. Toutes les filles me tombent naturellement dans les bras !

Hermione se retourna vers la droite, d'où provenait le son. Drago Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur, était accoudé à un poteau. « Mon dieu qu'il est beau » pensa la brune en le relookant vite fait. Il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon noir, ainsi qu'une chemise grise parfaitement assortie à ses yeux envoutants. Et il était…magnifique.

Elle détourna vite les yeux voyant qu'un sourire moqueur apparaissait aux coins de la bouche du blond, qui avait surement surpris son regard. Elle décida de répondre à sa précédente réplique, histoire de se redonner contenance :

- Attention Malfoy, si tu continues, tu ne pourras plus passer par la porte du restaurant. Tes chevilles seront trop grosses.

- Qui t'as dit que je t'emmenais au restaurant ? ricana-t-il

Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Mais alors où-

- Ta tristesse est au placard ? dit-il, la coupant dans ses réflexions

- Plus ou moins…murmura-t-elle

- Sérieusement Granger, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle, oublie cet abruti. L'amour dans un seul sens, ce n'est pas très gai.

- Hum…tu parles par expérience ? rétorqua-t-elle, amusée

Il se pencha vers elle et souffla un peu sur ses cheveux.

- Oui.

Hermione rougit. « Et voilà, je ne vais encore pas dormir cette nuit ! »

- Hum…si nous allions…vers l'endroit charmant que tu as prévu pour nous ce soir ?

Drago rit sous cape :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon lit est très confortable, je viens de le changer.

Hermione rougit mais ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

- Pourquoi ? Yumi avait cassé toutes les lattes ?

- Non, elle était certes très sauvage au lit, mais elle se contentait des draps et des oreillers.

Elle grimaça alors qu'il riait. Il lui prit délicatement la main et transplana.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! cria Hermione, tombant à terre

Drago ouvrit les yeux et vit la Gryffondor enchevêtrée dans un buisson. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Merci de ton aide Malfoy, cingla-t-elle, rouge de fureur et de honte

- Granger, Granger, tu n'as donc pas passé ton permis de transplanage ?

- Si ! Mais les gens polis avertissent avant de transplaner comme des dégénérés !

Le Serpentard ricana encore un peu puis se pencha vers le buisson et attrapa la brune dans ses bras, telle une princesse. Puis il se mit à avancer.

- Malfoy ! Pose-moi par terre tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-elle, gênée par cette position et par sa jupe droite qui remontait dangereusement sur ses cuisses.

- Je ne crois pas non. Et puis j'ai une belle vue d'ici, fit-il en louchant sur ses cuisses laiteuses

Elle rougit et se mit à gesticuler, mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver la chose vu que sa jupe remonta de plus belle et que le haut moulant que Ginny l'avait forcée à enfiler descendait. « Quelle catastrophe, j'ai l'air d'une dévergondée maintenant ! »

- Si tu ne veux pas être violée en pleine rue, je te conseille d'arrêter de bouger. On est bientôt arrivés.

- Violée ? Mais par qui ? Y'a pas un chat dans ce quartier !

Malfoy lui lança un regard moqueur en quoi et elle le gifla comme elle put de là où elle était.

- Abruti, ronchonna-t-elle

- Chut et profite. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu as l'occasion d'être portée par un dieu.

- Un dieu ? Où ça ? fit-elle en regardant de tous les côtés

Drago, vexé, se retint de la lâcher par terre.

- Je n'en vois pas, le nargua-t-elle

- Pourtant tu en as là, juste devant toi, chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant de son visage.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, gênée. Ce geste, incroyablement sensuel, donna envie à Drago de l'embrasser sur le champ. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, elle le repousserait surement, et leur relation s'arrêterait là. Alors, après un clin d'œil sexy, il se releva et continua à avancer jusqu'à une petite maison.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas transplané directement à l'intérieur ? demanda Hermione

- J'ai mis une protection de 300mètres autour de ma maison. Je peux y transplaner seul, mais les personnes étrangères sont démembrées si elles franchissent le périmètre par transplanage.

- Sympathique, siffla la brune. Et tes conquêtes font comment ? Tu ne ramènes que quelques morceaux d'elles chez toi ?

- Oui, seule la partie sud de leur anatomie m'intéresse réellement. Et aussi leurs seins.

Hermione lui lança un regard outrée et entra dans la maison, alors qu'un rire moqueur retentissait dans son dos.

La maison était décorée avec goûts mais n'était pas très grande. Il n'y avait qu'un salon, une chambre, une salle de bain, une cuisine et un bureau. Il y avait un étage et une mezzanine. Tout était dans les tons beiges avec quelques touches de marrons et de blanc.

- C'est…moderne.

- Je sais, je pourrais être architecte si je le voulais.

- Ta modestie m'étonnera toujours.

Il lui lança un sourire niais et se plaça derrière le plan de travail. Il agita sa baguette magique et les aliments se coupèrent tous seuls. Il les mit ensuite à cuire et laissa la magie faire le reste.

- Alors, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Désolé, je n'ai pas de jus de citrouille, ricana-t-il

- Idiot, souffla-t-elle en s'assoyant dans le canapé en cuir. Je vais prendre un verre de vin.

- Bon choix, déclara-t-il en sortant la bouteille

Il fit léviter deux verres pleins jusqu'au canapé, où il s'assit.

- Santé ! lança-t-il en levant son verre

- Santé.

Ils trinquèrent. Hermione but une petite gorgée et reposa sa coupe. Elle se sentait plutôt bien. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce, un bon feu brulait. Une odeur délicieuse émanait de la cuisine et…elle ne pensait plus à Ron.

- Que fais Potty ce soir ?

- Harry, répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir, va au restaurant avec Ginny.

- Ah, on se demande comment ça va finir, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire pervers

Elle le tapa à l'épaule.

- Aie ! Oh Granger, j'ai si mal ! Tu as trop de force ! Mais j'aime ça…

Hermione devint rouge pivoine et détourna le regard alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

- Et Zabinni ? demanda-t-elle

- Il est avec Susan, à Paris. Ils allaient à l'Opéra ce soir.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ? rétorqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil

- Pourquoi tu…n'es pas avec une fille ?

- C'est vrai que je suis actuellement assis en face d'un homme.

Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit-elle. Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Yumi ou une autre fille de ce style là. Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça, tu le sais. Je ne vais pas te faire un strip-tease sur une musique de Beyoncé. Tu as plus de chances de m'entendre parler du dernier livre que j'ai lu.

Il la regarda tendrement, l'incitant à continuer. Elle le remercia du regard. Pour une fois, elle était lancée.

- Tu vois, je suis plutôt déprimée H24 depuis 2 ans. Enfin c'est vrai quoi ! Ron a préféré s'envoyer en l'air avec Lavande Brown plutôt que de rester avec moi. Ce qui me déprime encore plus, c'est le fait qu'il soit toujours avec elle. Je sais qu'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme moi, ce n'est pas simple tous les jours, mais elle ! C'est une vraie dinde non ? Enfin, je la vois comme ça. Elle raconte des ragots tout le temps ! Je…je pensais que j'étais un peu plus valeureuse qu'elle. Ron me disait toujours qu'elle était stupide avec son rire et ses ongles roses fuchsia, et pourtant c'est avec elle qu'il est parti ! Il disait que mes cheveux étaient superbes comparés à ses extensions blondes et ce sont ses cheveux qu'il touche tous les matins et soirs. Et puis je-

- Hermione, calme-toi.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Lavande s'en fichait de Ron avant ! Moi je l'ai attendu pendant 7 ans ! Tu t'en rends comptes ! 7 ans ! Et maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance vu qu'il a mis sa chère et tendre en cloque. Ils vont fonder une famille. Et moi je vais me morfondre et finir par mourir dépressive…

- Hermione, tu ne vas pas finir comme ça, tu-

- Et toi ! Pourquoi, pourquoi au nom du slip de Merlin, tu as accepté que je vienne chez toi ? On s'est détestés pendant des années ! On est complètement opposés. Tu aimes le noir, et j'aime le blanc. Et au lieu de passer une super soirée, tu préfères m'écouter radoter sur mon ancien amour. Qu'est ce que je dois être chiante ! Oh mon dieu, je m'entends parler… C'est la honte totale, même toi tu vas te mettre à m'éviter maintenant. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais eu une chance avec toi, mais je vais vraiment me retrouver sans compagnie masculine. Et là je me ridiculise ! Oh merlin !

Et elle se mit à pleurer. Drago la regardait. Il s'était mordu la joue pour ne pas rire à quelques unes de ses phrases mais là il avait envie de la consoler. Pauvre bout de femme…

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et elle cacha son visage dans sa chemise. Il lui caressa les cheveux tout doucement pour la calmer.

- Hermione, arrête de penser à cet idiot. Il t'a laissé tombé, c'est vrai, mais vois le côté positif ! Tu n'auras plus à laver ses chaussettes et tu n'auras pas de fils roux !

Elle lui donna un coup dans le torse mais rit légèrement tout de même.

- Laisse-le avec sa Lavande. Si lui n'a pas été capable de voir à quel point tu es valeureuse, un autre le verra j'en suis sur. Et sincèrement, ça saute aux yeux. Tu es intelligente, la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération. Tu es courageuse, tu as aidé à la chute du Lord. Tu es belle, incroyablement mignonne. Tu es gentille, douce, drôle ! Sérieusement Hermione, tu ne finiras pas vieille fille, c'est promis.

Elle rosit. Tant de compliments en même temps de la part de Drago Malfoy, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours.

- Il a préféré une fille facile, une fille qui ne discute pas ses ordres, une fille soumise. Toi, tu étais surement trop intelligente pour lui. Il ne devait pas comprendre la moitié des mots que tu disais !

Elle le frappa à nouveau. Il sourit.

- Et si j'ai accepté d'être avec toi ce soir, c'est parce que cette fête est relativement stupide. Et je préfère passer un bon moment avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie vraiment plutôt qu'avec une gourgandine.

Elle se décolla de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Merci, dit-elle doucement.

Leur contact visuel se prolongea. Le feu contre la glace. Le jour contre la nuit. Ils étaient le pôle nord et le pôle sud. Pourtant, les pôles opposés s'attirent non ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, gênée de leur proximité.

Il détaillait chacun de ses traits. Il avait tellement envie de goûter ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres, il se rapprocha et chuchota :

- Si tu fais encore une fois ça, je ne vais pas résister.

Elle ne sut jamais d'où lui vint ce soudain élan de courage mais elle murmura :

- Je ne vais pas me gêner pour le refaire alors.

En entendant ces paroles, il fondit sur ses lèvres. Hermione sentit tous ses sens s'embraser. Dieu qu'il embrassait bien. Il quémanda l'accès à sa bouche et elle entre-ouvrit ses lèvres. Leurs langues se caressèrent. Hermione poussa un gémissement sourd et le blond se sentit très à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il devait arrêter avant de perdre le contrôle. Surtout qu'elle se frottait à lui de manière très sensuelle.

Il se décolla d'elle, et posa son front sur le sien.

- Hermione…

Elle sourit. Merlin qu'elle était belle en cet instant, pensait-il.

- Je t'apprécie beaucoup Hermione, beaucoup trop. Je ne pourrais pas vivre un jour sans tes répliques, sans tes manies, sans tes cheveux. Mais…je ne-

- Drago, fit-elle, très sérieuse. Ne dis plus rien. Je sais que ce baiser n'était pas rien et je ne vais pas fuir.

Il sembla soulagé et elle sourit.

- Néanmoins, je sais que tu te sens perdu. Moi aussi, un peu, je dois te l'avouer. Et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans ton égo surdimensionné, tes blagues perverses ou ton sourire moqueur. Je sais que tu ne te sens pas vraiment prêt à dire « je t'aime ». Je peux attendre, on peut faire une période d'essai.

Il rit doucement. Non, il ne voulait pas l'essayer comme on essaye une vulgaire voiture. Il la voulait, toute entière, avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est l'amour. Mais si c'est le fait de penser à toi dès que je vois un objet moldu, de sourire dès que tu rougis, d'avoir le cœur qui bat quand tu es prêt de moi, de ne pouvoir détacher mes yeux de ton corps magnifique, ou tout simplement de me sentir bien quand on parle, ou quand on rit ensemble…alors je t'aime.

Hermione rougit, et une larme apparut dans le coin de son œil. Elle n'avait jamais entendu une déclaration plus belle que celle-là.

- Je t'aime aussi alors, fit-elle en accrochant ses bras autour de son cou.

Et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément pour la seconde fois, Hermione se dit que, même si l'amour était dangereux, compliqué, mortel même, il en valait quand même la peine.

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais pour un premier OS :)

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis en laissant une review, cela m'aiderait beaucoup!


End file.
